Crossbows enable archers to shoot arrows in a fashion that resembles shooting a rifle. However, crossbows have several disadvantages. Crossbows are relatively large, requiring substantial space for usage, storage and transportation. For example, the wing-like limbs of crossbows can give crossbows a relatively large wingspan. Also, crossbows are relatively long to accommodate the limbs and generate the appropriate draw weight on the bowstring. This form factor complicates the use and carrying of the crossbows during hunting and competition events. Also, crossbows can be difficult to cock, especially for archers lacking in body strength. The known cocking accessories can be cumbersome, time consuming and inconvenient to use, especially during hunting and competition shooting. Also, crossbows can be over-weighted at their forward ends, creating problems experienced by archers, such as arm fatigue, aiming difficulties and shooting inaccuracies. The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to crossbows.